The present invention relates to a ski pole grip, in particular for cross-country poles, having a wrist strap, which is releasably lockable to the pole grip via a first connecting element that is fixed to the wrist strap, and a second connecting element cooperating with the first connecting element, provided in a pole grip recess and movable counter to resilient bearing by means of an actuating member that is accessible in the region of the grip head.
In one such pole grip, known from German Patent DE 196 36 852 C1, the pole grip recess is accessible from a circumferential side for the first connecting element solidly connected to the wrist strap, and is covered on the face end of the grip head by a release cap and the actuating member. The actuating member is movable in the axial direction of the pole grip and is coupled with the second connecting element for the sake of axial motion of the second connecting element. In this known pole grip, the inlet and outlet of the pole grip recess are accordingly disposed perpendicular to one another, which is appropriate in designing downhill ski poles, in particular, since the pole grips for such poles are typically provided with a slightly curved grip head face end extending substantially perpendicular to the axis of the pole.